1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements to attachments to ladders for holding paint pails and tools within easy reach of an operator working on a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person working on the ladder painting or the like, generally requires some type of a device for holding a paint pail or other small tools. For example, a painter will often have a scraper or wire brush and a hammer with him as he works. The scraper or wire brush is for removing blistered paint and the hammer is for driving in any loose nails.
There are a number of hangers and brackets available; however, most of them are very specialized and complex and do not serve the dual purpose of holding a paint brush and a paint pail as well as other articles. For example, there are some devices such as shown in the Emmons U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,847 which comprise a simple tray for fastening onto the side of a ladder. The Tucker U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,157 shows a paint can holder and brush holder with a chain for attaching the holder to the ladder. The Ellerbrock U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,181 shows a member which rigidly fastens to the side of the ladder and allows the paint pail to sit in a swinging bracket. The Crossman U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,943 shows a clamping mechanism which has screw clamps to hold the bracket on the side of the ladder. The Dick U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,243 shows a member which slips over the rung and side of the ladder. The Myers U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,221 shows another variation of a paint pail holder in which a screw clamp holds an arm to the side of the ladder. In addition, the Carrel U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,668 shows a combination device that can be used for holding tools or a paint pail but not at the same time.